Bitten
by ChengWangofMacau
Summary: He ignored the sharp pain that shot up his arm and the blood that gushed from the wound. His nightmare was more real than ever


**My second fanfic! so please review! I'll do any plot/character you want, so if you want something specific just tell me! **

**Kasem: Thailand**

**Leon: Hong Kong**

**Cheng: Macau **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HETALIA~~~~~~~~~~~~HETALIA~~~~~~~~~~~

Dull chocolate eyes stared at the TV screen as the black and white static danced behind the glass. The boys chest barely heaved up and down in the dim lighting of the movie den.

"Hong! Cheng told me to come get you" the Thai accent drifted through the quiet atmosphere like a knife, but the soft tone held no alarm or harm. The Thai man rounded the corner, his bespectacled eyes landing on the small figure of his brother. Sharp brown eyes roamed over his body, taking in the stiff posture and his more than usual blank face.

"Hong?" worry built into the pit of his stomach, worry for the boy becoming present. His brother looked like a dead body just...alive. The way the youth didn't acknowledge his presence with even a side ways glance, or the way his red silk shirt was wrinkled and crooked on his slim shoulders, revealing the rounded, milky skin beneath, or the way his black hair stuck up in odd places. Kasem slowly inched his way to the other, his brown eyes inspecting the boy further. He slowly dropped to a knee, the Thai's face coming into the others line of sight

"Leon, answer me" he tried to get his voice firm and demanding, but it came out croaky and hoarse with worry that ate away at him. The shorter of the two moved his gaze from the TV to the other, his movements slow and robotic. Sadistic smiles had never looked ravishing among the boys face, and it certainly didn't in this instant. A single slender finger was raised to his lips, a small "sh" coming out to reach Kasems ears. The Thai took a step back in alarm, his chocolate eyes widening in fear

"is this some joke that South and Taiwan put you up to? It's not funny!" his voice definitely sounded panicked now, but his sense of fear over rode his sense of sanity. The Thai continued to take a step back, only for a foot to connect with his. Kasem looked up with wide eyes, his view being filled with the smiling face of South Korea

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAILAND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAILAND~~~~~~

Red hot blood oozed from the deep cut that adorned the tan mans cheek. The mans glasses had long since been lost, broken in his fight against his brother, but made his vision blurry. His long legs carried him down the hall, and sometimes straight into a wall. His hands were outstretched in front of him, keeping him from colliding with any other objects in his way. He mentally cursed China for having such a large house, but fighting for his life was more important than that right now, so side note. The further into the abyss he went the colder it got, raising small goosebumps on his arms.

"Cheng!" he yelled in delight as the other man came into view. His breath now fogged in a small cloud from his mouth.

"Macau" Kasem side stepped to look at the face of his lover, only slightly noticing his glasses were missing from his face. The muscles in his stomach twisted as his eyes roamed over the mans face. Blood dribbled from the mans mouth and onto his green shirt, tainting the silk with a gore that the older never wanted to see on his love. Blood dribbled from his forehead and onto his cheek; his skin had paled, a shade that could give Prussia a run for his money; his once vibrant gold eyes were glazed over with a milky white, only changed by the small vibrant gold that peeked through here and there. Macau slowly turned to Kasem, smile stretched across his face. Blood smeared across his teeth, shining despite the lack of light. The slightly taller body of Cheng rammed against Thailand, teeth clashing at the other. Kasem drew a hand up to block his face, teeth sinking into the soft skin. Kasems blood mixed with the already existing blood on his teeth

"Cheng! Get off!" The Thai mans voice broke as he cried out to the man he loved, who sunk his teeth further, tearing tendons and snapping bone. Pain radiated from the bite, sending jolts down his arm and chest, dotting his vision with block specks. He felt the teeth remove from his hand, leaving the pain behind. Through hazy vision Kasem could see the looming figure of Cheng standing over him, the smile before painted on his face, more blood dribbling down his face. He shut his eyes against the pain, his mind slipping into darkness. Footsteps surrounded him, nudging his writhing body half heartedly. Kasem snapped his eyes open, his brown orbs now a milky white

"_he's really out of it"_

A blood curdling scream emitted from his lips, back arching off the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MACAU~~~~~~~~~MACAU~~~~~~~~~~~MACAU~~~~~~~~~

Brown eyes snapped open, his vision being filled with the face of his love. He scurried backwards, slipping from his chair. His back hit the floor, head following it's way to the floor

"Dude! he's awake! but he freaked. Maybe the hero can help!" who was that? His head spun, his brain pounded against his skull, threatening to pound its way out.

"Shut it you git!" The distinct British voice cut through his ear drums and rattled his brain further

"Aiyah, stop shouting, you'll scare him" The soothing voice of his teacher drifted through the air and into his ears, relaxing his tense body. He raised his head slightly, ignoring the pain that flared throughout his back and neck. His wide eyes roamed over the room, following the glares and sympathetic looks.

"Thailand, Aru" His frightened eyes turned to the worried face of China and Macau. His nightmare, still fresh on his mind morphed the faces of the loved ones. A small gasp left him as he scurried back and away from his family, only being stopped by hitting the chest of Denmark who stared at him worriedly. Prussia moved to stand over him, only sending him further into unease

"The awesome me will help him!" a single pale hand grabbed the sleeve of Thailands shirt and tugged it up, almost forcing him to his feet.

"Prussia! Ar-"

"kesese, I'll help him!" he was practically pulled out into the hall and into the restroom, where France, Spain, and Italy {Romano, I refuse to not call him Italy as well} joined them. He felt the soft touch of someone else's rough hands grab his. He ignored the sharp pain that shot up his arm or the blood that leaked onto the mans tan hand. The deranged face Hong gave him as he exited the room burned in his brain, blocking out his vision

"Holy shit, who the hell did that?" Southern Italy's voice echoed off the walls of the restroom. Kasem turned back to the trio, his eyes seeing the blur of red coating his hand

"Somebody bit you mon amie "

**Please review! This is my second fic and I'm working on my third!**


End file.
